


Sword

by RobNips



Series: Sapphic September 2019 [17]
Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, Betrayal, Character Study, F/F, sort of idk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-21 05:15:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 515
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20688092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RobNips/pseuds/RobNips
Summary: Summer sees her from across the burning village. It breaks her heart all over again.Written for Sapphic September - SwordCan be read as Standalone





	Sword

**Author's Note:**

> Really short one this time, but it struck me all at once. And is something I've been interested to see

Did she honestly not think Summer would recognize her? 

Embers whipped around her as the village burned, too far gone to be truly saved, but Summer was here for the people, not the place. Tai hated when she went off on emergency missions like this, they were too chaotic, no one knew anything about the situation besides it had gone wrong - and huntsmen were needed to fix it. Summer wasn’t one to back away from a distress call, a village under attack by bandits, they needed reinforcements. 

Summer hadn’t thought much about it, until she saw the deep red blade plunged into a villager’s chest. Summer lept between them, too late to save the man but could at least push back his attacker, and froze at the sight of the sword’s wielder. 

She wore a mask now, a horrifying helmet with streak of red Summer would have thought was blood if they weren’t so particularly placed. She had more armor plating than she used to, but still looked thinner. Blood was splashed across her shirt, a sack that look full hung from her hip. She flicked the blood away from her blade, the deep red Summer had held numerous times - out of respect, to know its wielder, to  _ protect  _ its wielder. Just because Raven sunk it back into its sheath doesn’t mean Summer would forget. 

Summer couldn’t move, her feet suddenly still as if they were buried into the dirt below her. Screams and flames roared around them, Raven was calm too. She kept a hand on her sheath, for sure, but the villagers who used to be her targets now ran past her unharmed - her attention solely on the huntress. Summer felt her heart pound in her chest, unlike a rush of adrenaline in a fight, but more from anger. Her blood felt hot, her palm slick with sweat around her weapon. The betrayal she’s spent years recovering from ripped open anew, the hole in her heart just as wide and empty as the day Raven left. 

Summer had tried to purge her from her memory - everything she could. Those soft glances they would exchange in class. The late nights at the library explaining everything Raven’s family kept from her, to keep her under control. The hours they would spend tasting foods, sweets and spices and sugary things not accessible from the forests of Anima. The missions where they held onto each other because it was they only thing they could trust, and protect, and fight for no matter what. She tried to forget, how safe Raven once made her feel. 

Now it’s traded in for hurt, and blood, and fire closing in on them. 

Still, Summer couldn’t charge. Raven stayed put. Grimm were heard howling, coming across the horizon, closing in on the village. The survivors. 

The survivors. 

Summer screwed her eyes shut, the hurt in her heart and fire in her stomach directed back at the monsters. The familiar ones she never learned to love. The ones who couldn’t hurt her like others could. The ones she could bring herself to destroy.

**Author's Note:**

> Going back to my angst roots I guess. Thanks for reading! Comments and Kudos are always appreciated!


End file.
